The overall goals of the Administrative Core are to provide general scientific, programmatic and fiscal leadership, facilitate lines of communication between the different researchers involved in the Program Project, maintain coherence of the organization in the context of the overall objectives and long-range goals, and ensure that the resources that result from the Program will benefit the scientific community. In the context of the above, the tasks of this core include the effective coordination of activities in the 5 research projects and the Animal and Pathology Core towards unraveling the role of genome maintenance in aging and longevity, the selection and breeding of the jointly used mouse models, the mobilization of new technology and tools that can help us accomplishing our tasks quicker and more efficiently, to maintain and update our Mouse Database for effective utilization by researchers in this PPG, and to provide the scientific community access to the PPG's resources, information and technologies through the internet.